


Coping Mechanism

by Waldo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e01 Bury Your Dead, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting drunk doesn't solve problems, but Gibbs can't bring the boat over to DiNozzo's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping Mechanism

**Author's Note:**

>   Tag to "Bury Your Dead".  Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ncisdrabble100/profile)[**ncisdrabble100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ncisdrabble100/) prompt 'intoxicated'.

Gibbs stood staring at the racks of movies.  They were nice enough to label which ones were recent and which were classic, but that really didn't help him decide what would be appropriate.  He finally grabbed something older than he was thinking that the point of classics was to watch them over and over again and he didn't have to risk hearing, "Oh, I saw this one." 

Next was the liquor store.  He grabbed his own poison and then stood staring at the shelves of booze.  Odd that he knew Tony's favorite beer, but wasn't sure what he drank when he actually wanted to _drink_. He thought about just getting a bigger bottle of bourbon, but finally decided on peppermint schnapps.

Fifteen minutes later he was standing at Tony's door with his version of a comfort offering.  He wasn't surprised that Tony had come to the door in a pair of blue plaid pajama-pants and a gray, thread-bare OSU Athletic Dept. t-shirt, but didn't look like he'd been sleeping even though it was almost one in the morning.

Neither of them spoke as Gibbs entered and tossed him the film, confident that even in his haze, Tony would catch it.  He found tumblers in the kitchen and came back to the living room, where Tony was starting the DVD.

He opened the bottles and poured Tony's first, handing it over.  "Getting drunk won't make you forget Jeanne, or being used," he said quietly.  "But between the time you're drunk, the time you're passed out and the time you spend fighting the hang-over in the morning, you might just get enough time and perspective to start coping."

Tony raised his glass in a salute before moving to sit on the floor, next to where Gibbs was sitting on the couch to watch the film.  "Thanks, boss."


End file.
